The Silver Dragon
by ArabellaStark
Summary: Natheriya Targaryen is strong and fierce, perfect for the Dothraki. The moment where the great Khal meets his future queen, nothing goes as planned. Natheriya is different and a fire like no other burns inside her. She changes everything the moment she marries Khal Drogo. How will others handle it? What will come out of her rule? *Also on Wattpad*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A lot of things will be changed in order to fit my story, but I'll make sure that is still somewhat follows the plot of the show/books. I hope you all enjoy! Also, bold means that they are speaking in Dothraki.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of GRRM's characters or his plot. I only own my ocs and twist to the original plot.**

* * *

Natheriya stood on the balcony, looking out at the beautiful view of Pentos. She sighed as she heard one of the handmaidens, that Magister Illyrio gifted her, called for her.

She turned around, "Yes?" Her voice was soft and kind.

"Your bath is ready, my Lady," her handmaiden answered her. Natheriya nodded and dropped her slip, walking up the steps and into the scalding water. She knew her handmaidens thought it was odd for her to want a scalding bath, but it calmed her.

"Atia, please go to my sister and tell her the bath is ready. The tub is too big for just me," Natheriya commanded sweetly.

Atia bowed and left to retrieve Daenerys. Natheriya looked down at the clear water, scented with oils of lavender and roses. She thought about how the Dothraki were going to show up later that day. Khal Drogo was set to marry her younger sister in order for her brother, Viserys, to gain an army.

The Khal was supposed to choose, but Viserys refused for anything not to go his way. Natheriya heard all about the great Khal Drogo and how he has never been defeated. She heard all about the Dothraki and their legends, customs, and language. She was interested in them since she was a child and Illyrio told her the stories of the fierce warriors and began to learn about them, especially the language. Illyrio helped her with the language and while she was almost fluent, she still had ways to go.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she noticed her sister entering the tub and sitting across from her. Natheriya looked up and smiled at her younger sister. "How are you?" She asked.

Daenerys shrugged and smiled softly, "I don't know. I should be fine, but I'm afraid."

Natheriya furrowed her eyebrows, "Why are you afraid, sister?"

Daenerys sighed softly, "I don't want to marry yet. I've only began to bleed and I'm too young."

Natheriya smiled sweetly, "Dany, you have no reason to be afraid. Yes, you are young, but you're a woman now. You're a beautiful, young woman and you are kind."

Daenerys shook her head, "He would want you."

"Sister, you know that Viserys doesn't want Khal Drogo to choose, it goes against his plans. Besides, he wouldn't want me. My maidenhead has been taken, I'm soiled," Natheriya said sadly.

Daenerys flinched, thinking back to what happened to her beautiful, older sister. Viserys was angry one night and he took it out on Natheriya. He went to her chambers and busted her door open and raped her. Daenerys could remember the screams and protests coming from Natheriya. She and the handmaidens went to Illyrio and told him. When they arrived at Natheriya's chambers, it was too late and her sister laid there, in her bed, bleeding and crying. Viserys had a sick smirk on his face as he left the room and Daenerys held her sister close. That night was the night that Natheriya truly became afraid of her brother.

Daenerys began to cry and Natheriya moved to hold her. "Sweet sister, why are you crying?"

Daenerys sniffled, "Nath, I'm sorry he hurt you. I'm so sorry your innocence was taken. I should have been there to help you." She sobbed and buried her face in her sister's neck.

Natheriya could feel tears of her own fill her eyes. "Hush, now, Dany. There wasn't anything you could do. You were only ten," she whispered.

Daenerys began to calm down after a few minutes of Natheriya holding her. She knew that if Viserys listened to Illyrio, the Khal would choose Nath. Her sister had the same, silver-blonde hair as her and Viserys. It fell to small of her back and it shone like the moon in the night. Her big, seductive eyes were a bright lilac. Her skin was unblemished and a snowy pale. She was short - shorter than Dany -, curvy and had a healthy, full hourglass figure. Her lips, like Dany's, were full and her eyebrows were thick. All in all, Natheriya was beautiful and the most exotic woman Daenerys has ever seen.

* * *

Viserys walked in the room as the two sisters came out of the tub. He held two dresses in his arms, "Natheriya, Daenerys, come look at the dresses Illyrio had made for the both of you."

The two sisters looked at each other before slowly walking over to their brother. "Come on, feel the fabric," he told them.

The two felt the soft fabric of the dresses. Viserys handed them their dresses and watched as they put them on. Daenerys had a sheer, soft purple dress that contrasted her skin. Natheriya's dress was just as sheer, but a seafoam green that brought out the lilac of her eyes.

"Perfect. Now, we must not be late to see the Khal and his savages. Come, dear sisters," he said, leaving the room with the two girls following him.

The three walked outside and stood next to Illyrio. "Where are they?" Viserys asked impatiently after ten minutes.

"The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality," Illyrio answered, causing a giggle to escape Natheriya.

" **You would think that he would know more about his soon to be army,** " Natheriya said to Illyrio in Dothraki.

Illyrio chuckled, " **Don't let him hear you say that.** "

Natheriya smiled softly, but that was soon wiped off her face as she heard the hooves of horses make their way to them. Natheriya watched as tan, muscular men came into view. She could easily pick out Khal Drogo because of his hair. His hair is so long. He's more handsome than I imagined, she thought.

The Khal sat tall upon his stallion, looking at the four people in front of him and his bloodriders. Illyrio walked forward two steps and spoke in a clear voice, " **May I present my honored guests? Viserys of House Targaryen, the third of his name, the rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, and his sisters, Daenerys and Natheriya of House Targaryen.** "

"Do you see how long his hair is? When a Dothraki savage is defeated in combat, they cut off their braid so everyone can see their shame," Natheriya whispered to her siblings with a smile on her face as she looked at the great Khal. "Khal Drogo has never been defeated," she said with a dreamy sigh.

Viserys rolled his eyes when his sister sighed dreamily and talked about the Khal. "He's a savage," he said.

"That may be, but he's one of the finest killers alive," Natheriya responded to her brother's insult. She looked at her young sister, "You will be his queen."

Daenerys nodded shakily at her older and beautiful sister. She turned her head back to looking Khal Drogo as Illyrio told her to walk forward. She slowly stepped down the steps and up to the great Khal. She looked up at him and noticed the displeasure on his face. Dany watched has Khal Drogo looked over at Illyrio and spoke in a deep, rough, angry voice, "Y **ou insult me with your offer.** "

Natheriya looked over at Illyrio with shock on her face. Illyrio gave a slight nod, " **My apologies, Khal Drogo. I'll make sure his Grace understands. The wedding must still be held.** "

" **Tomorrow, I will choose,** " Khal Drogo said before turning his stallion and leaving, his bloodriders following him.

Viserys went to Illyrio's side, "What did he say? Did he like her?"

Natheriya walked forward and over to her sister, "He doesn't want Dany. He felt insulted that you presented her. I am guessing because she is young." Daenerys looked at her sister with a relieved smile and Natheriya returned it. The two turned around to look at their brother and Illyrio.

"He will choose his wife tomorrow, your Grace," the Magister told Viserys.

Viserys's jaw clenched, "Well who is left to choose from? Natheriya is soiled, she'd be better fit for a brothel."

Natheriya glared at her brother, "And who is responsible for that?" She storms off into the manse with tears in her eyes.

Daenerys frowned and went to follow her sister, but was stopped by her brother. "You will stay while I discuss with Illyrio. You don't want to wake the dragon refusing, do you?" He sneered at her.

She shook her head, "No." She sighed as she followed the two as they discussed about tomorrow and what will happen one Khal Drogo takes his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so glad of the reviews I have gotten from some readers! I replied to one through messaging and I am going to reply to the others below. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise you, things will be revealed. Please keep in mind that I will be changing a lot to make this story my own, but I will have some lines that are the same as the script in the show. I don't own any characters, except for my OCs, and I own my created plot. Enjoy!**

 **snowangel (Guest): Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Arianna Le Fay: I hope my responses to your questions were enough to keep you reading! Don't worry, everything with be better answered in the future chapters.**

 **Sdfsdfsdf (Guest): Viserys will not marry Dany. Natheriya's age is revealed in this chapter. The answer to if Natheriya had a baby after Viserys visited her will be revealed later on in the story. I do plan on keeping Viserys's death. Don't worry, Daenerys shouldn't be boring without him. At least, I hope she doesn't seem to be.**

 **Guest: As stated above, whether or not Natheriya became pregnant will be revealed in later chapters. Viserys only took her once. There will be more about that night in this chapter since it is the wedding part.**

* * *

Natheriya was sitting in her chambers, crying on her bed. She hated her brother. She couldn't believe he would say those things that made her relive that terrible night. She heard a knock on her door and a soft voice speak.

"Nath?" The sweet voice of her sister came through the door.

Natheriya quickly wiped her tears and called out, "Come in." She flinched when she heard how small her voice was. She had to be strong for her sister and that meant that she could not seem weak.

Daenerys opened the door and slowly walked into the room, carefully closing it so it didn't slam shut. She looked at her older sister with a slight frown before walking over to her and sitting down. She pulled her sister in her arms and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry, Nath," she whispered.

Natheriya shook her head, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault." She sniffled and pulled back. "It is late. Why are you not in your room asleep?"

Daenerys looked down, "I'm scared for tomorrow. What if he does choose you? I would be alone and you would be stuck with Viserys and the Dothraki. What if they couldn't get to you in time to protect you from brother? What if-"

Natheriya shushed her sister by putting her hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry about tomorrow, not yet. The Dothraki are fierce and I'm sure the Khal will give me guards. Brother won't be able to do much, not when the Khalasar is breathing and riding their strong horses."

Daenerys nodded with a small smile, "Okay. I'm sorry."

Natheriya chuckled, "Stop apologizing. Now, why don't you sleep here with me. It will give us both some comfort." She laid down and pulled her sister with her. For the rest of the night, the two sisters laughed and told each other stories until they fell asleep.

* * *

Atia scrambled around the room, making sure Natheriya looked perfect. She quickly brushed the long hair and braided a crown around Natheriya's head. "You are calmer today, my Lady," the handmaiden observed.

"I stayed up with Dany a little last night and we had a wonderful time," Natheriya replied with a smile.

Atia smiled back, "I know, my Lady. I heard the two of you laughing."

"Were we that loud?"

Atia giggled, "Yes."

The two shared a look and laughed, but the laughter was cut short as a knock sounded from the door. "They are here! It's time to meet the Khal again!" Viserys yelled through the door.

Natheriya took a deep breath before standing up. She wore a light blue gown that was tight around her bust and flowed to the ground softly. It was simple, but beautiful. She looked at her handmaiden with a smile, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, my Lady," Atia said with smile.

"All thanks to you."

The two females walked to the door and Atia opened the door. Viserys sneered down at his sister, "Hurry and get outside with Dany and Illyrio."

Natheriya glared at him before quickly walking outside to stand with her sister and Illyrio. Aria followed closely behind her and soon, Viserys followed. They were met with the Khal and his bloodriders yet again.

Khal Drogo looked over at Natheriya and took all of her in. She was his new wife. While her sister was beautiful, she is too young for the Khal. Natheriya was more exotic and he could tell that her birthing children would not be painful. She was also fluent in his language and started to become a strong fighter after a tragic event, according to Illyrio. He could tell with just one look.

" **Her. Natheryia will be my wife,** " the great Khal said in his deep voice.

Natheriya let out a soft gasp and looked at Illyrio, who smirked down at her before looking at Khal Drogo.

" **Excellent. We will meet you all down at the beach for the wedding,** " he responded.

The Khal gave a nod before turning his horse and leading it to the beach. His bloodriders looked at their new Khaleesi before turning their horses and following their Khal. Viserys looked at the Magister. "He chose Natheriya, didn't he?" He asked in disgust.

"Indeed. He chose the right one, the one he would have chosen in the first place, your Grace," Illyrio said. "We have no time for any more discussion on the matter. The two must marry so you can get your army together to get the throne back," he said before urging the siblings down to the beach.

* * *

As they walked, Daenerys and Atia looked at Natheriya with small smiles on their faces. They were happy that she was going to marry the Khal, which in turn would give her great protection. Daenerys held her sister's hand as they arrived at the ceremony and she looked at all of the women, who wore little clothing, dancing for the khalasar who mounted them at random times.

"The marriage part of the wedding is different. All I have to do is sit up there and receive gifts with the Khal. At least, that's what I have read," Natheriya whispered to her sister and handmaiden.

"There is another reason why you are the better the choice, you know all about the Dothraki," Daenerys responded.

Atia giggled, "She is right, my L-Khaleesi."

Natheriya smiled and shook her head, "I will miss you two. Maybe I can talk to Khal Drogo and see if he will allow a trade so you can come with me, Atia. Daenerys, I'll ask if you may come with me too, but I will have to do it after w-we consummate." Suddenly, her nerves shot up and she began to feel fear. She dreaded what was to come but she had to stay strong for her soon-to-be people.

Daenerys didn't catch how she stuttered slightly. "Why after you consummate?" She asked.

"She will be able to convince him better," Atia answered for Natheriya.

Daenerys looked confused before she realized why her sister would be able to convince the Khal easily. She blushed a bright red and Natheriya giggled slightly. The giggle was cut short as they stopped and Illyrio turned to look at the short female.

"Remember which gifts to reject?"

Natheryia nodded, "Yes. I also remembered what happens when there are barely any deaths."

Illyrio smirked, "You are set."

Natheriya smiled nervously as she watched Illyrio, her sister, and her handmaiden walk to the seats near the Khal. She turned her head and saw the Khal staring intently at her. The music, the dancing, everything stopped and she slowly began to walk up to the strong man. Viserys grabbed her arm before she could go further, "Do not embarrass me by making him unhappy," he said in a low voice.

Natheriya didn't say anything as she pulled her arm out of his grip and started walking again. She looked back at the Khal and their eyes never left each other as she walked. She went up the steps and stood next to him. He looked at her, waiting for her to sit down. Once she did, he sat next to her and by the Dothraki custom, they were now married.

Slaves came to give the new married couple food. The platter held fruit, bread, chicken, horse, and other types of meat. Another group of slaves brought them horns of fermented mare's milk. Natheriya looked at the platter and saw two meats that looked alike. She knew that the Dothraki ate a lot of horse and she wanted to please her new husband with trying it. She turned to the Khal and noticed him watching her.

She opened her mouth and spoke, " **My Khal, I have never eaten horse before. I don't know which meat is horse. Can you show me which meat it is?** "

The Khal pointed to the rarest looking meat and she smiled softly in thanks, knowing there was no word for 'thank you'. Khal Drogo watched her intently as she slowly reached for a piece of it. Natheriya brought it to her lips and took a bite, chewing slowly. Her eyes widened a bit and looked at him. " **This is really good! It's almost sweet,** " she said with a smile on her face.

The corner of the Khal's lips turned up into a smile before he looked back at his-their people. Natheriya blushed and ate some more.

A fight broke out as two men fought over fucking a woman on her knees. Khal Drogo leaned forward in his seat with excitement in his eyes. The crowd started cheering as they fought and Natheriya cheered with them, causing the Khal to smirk. The weaker man had his guts spilled on the ground and his braid was cut. The winner threw the braid at the Khal's feet and Natheriya could hear Illyrio explaining to her siblings why there are deaths during a wedding.

The gifts started arriving and the first three were a whip, a bow, and an arakh. The man placed it in front of her and shook her head, " **No. Those gifts are meant for my husband,** " she said in a clear voice. The man bowed and moved the gifts in front of the Khal, who gave him a pleased look and told one of his men to move them to the side.

More gifts came and some made Natheriya wonder why they would need them, especially when they were presented with snakes. A man, dressed in armor, walked up. Her husband greeted him and the man bowed, greeting him back. He went up to her and handed her books.

"Books for the new queen. Songs and histories from the Seven Kingdoms," he said.

Natheriya smiled gratefully, "Thank you, ser. Are you from my country?"

He gave a nod, "Ser Jorah Mormont from Bear Island. I served your father for many years. I hope to always serve the rightful heir of the throne."

She smiled and he stepped back, allowing a chest from Illyrio to be placed next to her. Her eyebrows furrowed as the slaves opened the chest and she let out a gasp. She picked up a green, scaled dragon egg. "Are these really dragon eggs? I've only read about them in books," she ask, looking up at Illyrio.

"Yes, Khaleesi. From the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. The ages have turned them into stone, but they will always be beautiful."

Natheriya smiled, "Thank you." She noticed Viserys glaring at her with jealousy while Daenerys smiled and looked at the egg in her hand. Magister Illyrio bowed his head in reply.

Khal Drogo suddenly rises and Natheriya placed the egg back in chest before rising. The Khal strode forward, towards his stallion, and Natheriya followed him. Her new people crowded her as she walked to a white mare. The Khal stood next to it and looked down at her,

Natheriya looked at the beautiful mare and began to pet it. She looked up at her new husband, " **She is beautiful,** " she said in a soft voice. He didn't say anything, but she could tell he was smiling as she looked closely in his eyes. He moved toward her and she moved back slightly and stopped once he placed his strong hands on her waist and lifted her up on the mare's back. She moved to where she wasn't side saddle and watched as he mounted his stallion. She felt a hand grab her leg and looked down to see her brother.

"Make him happy," he said, giving her body a look over. She shivered in disgust and was grateful when one of the Khal's bloodriders motioned for him to move away from her so they could leave.

They arrived on a cliff and Khal Drogo got of his stallion before he lifted his new wife off her mare. He watched her walk close to edge of the cliff and look out at the water. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. He walked to her and stood behind her, hearing the soft cries coming from his wife.

" **Why are you crying?** " He asked her in his rough, deep voice.

Natheriya couldn't help but break out into a sob, falling to her knees on the ground. The Khal knelt behind her with confused eyes. Natheriya soon found her voice after a couple of seconds. " **I am impure, my Khal. Thirty-six moons ago, my brother was angry. He stormed into my chambers and h-h-he…** " she started, but sobbed harder.

Her new husband stiffened and he could feel his anger rising. Usually, the Khals of the Dothraki would not care if their wives were mounted by other men. But, Natheriya was different. She was his. She was his beautiful, exotic, intelligent wife. " **What did he do?** " He demanded.

Natheriya cried, " **He raped me, my Khal. I tried to fight him, but I wasn't strong like I am now. I couldn't fight him off; he was so angry.** "

Khal Drogo growled slightly and he moved in front of his wife. " **I won't hurt you, but I have to mount you,** " he told her.

Natheriya nodded and sniffled, " **I know, my Khal.** " She started to remove her dress and her husband watched. He undressed and once her dress fell to the floor, Natheriya took the traditional position.

Khal Drogo moved behind her and placed his fingers in her center to make sure she was ready for him. After a few seconds, he could feel her get wetter and wetter. He entered her and listened to her slight gasp before thrusting.

Natheriya moaned softly and closed her eyes, no longer seeing images of that night. She lost herself in his thrusts and knots began to form in her stomach. She soon came undone and moaned louder. Her moans finished the Khal and he growled a bit as his seed was released inside of her. He pulled out of her and laid down, pulling her with him.

Natheriya knew she had to ask him about Atia and Daenerys, but she was too tired.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this story! I promise to make the chapters longer. Please continue to leave reviews and I will respond to some of them in each chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Mfigueiredo334: I will continue, don't worry! I'm glad you love the story! I will try to update every day or every other day.. And I hate him too, he'll go away soon.**

 **EverRose808: That means so much! I'm so happy love this story!**

 **I'manAmericanHorrorStory: It's not weird at all! I know the sex scene was kinda boring and all, but the scene was meant to be short and less detailed as it was just for tradition. The next scenes will be more detailed, I promise, and hopefully it is better.**

* * *

Khal Drogo woke up before the woman in his arms. He looked at her pale skin and the corner of his lips turned up slightly at how peaceful she looked. He moved slowly so he didn't wake her and started to redress.

He heard the slaves pack up the tents, gifts, and supplies. The Khal turned and saw his wife still sleeping. He walked over and knelt next to her, shaking her slightly. Natheriya's eyes fluttered open slightly and she smiled softly.

" **The slaves are packing up everything, get dressed. You'll change before we leave,** " Khal Drogo told her.

Natheriya nodded her head and put on her dress from the previous day. Her husband lifted her on her mare before straddling the back of his stallion. They began to make their way to Illyrio's. Natheriya suddenly remembered what she was supposed to ask him the night before and she turned her head slightly.

" **My Khal, my sister and I are very close. I don't want to leave her behind. May she come with us? My handmaiden, Atia, is very good with healing and is most loyal to me. Is there a way we can make a trade so she comes with as well?** "

Khal Drogo looked at her and saw the pleading in her eyes. He could feel himself become weak because of Natheriya's eyes. He gave a firm nod, " **Daenerys may come with. I'll discuss a trade with Illyrio while you change.** "

Natheriya gave him a blinding, grateful smile. She looked ahead of her and she was happy that her sister would be with her. She will be able to protect her and Dany would get the protection of the Dothraki to save her from Viserys. Nath was also happy that her closest friend had the chance to come along, if Illyrio agreed to a trade.

Daenerys sat with Atia outside. They talked happily about stories they heard when were younger. They suddenly heard the hooves of horses and they watched as Khal Drogo and Natheriya came into view. "Nath!" Daenerys called out, getting up and running to her sister.

Atia got up and ran after her, "Lady Daenerys, you mustn't ruin your dress!"

Natheriya was taken off her mare by her husband in time to hug her sister, laughing as she saw her handmaiden reach them. Khal Drogo placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him.

" **Go change. I will talk with Illyrio. Tell her the news.** "

Natheriya smiled, " **Yes, my Khal.** " She watched as he left to speak with the Magister and turned to the two before.

Atia, who was taught Dothraki by Natheriya, grabbed Nath's arm. "Let's get you into a new dress, Khaleesi," she said, leading her into the manse and to her chambers. Once they were in Natheriya's chambers, Dany turned to her sister.

"Did he hurt you? How was it?"

The eldest sister laughed, "You're always curious. He didn't hurt me. In fact, he was angry after I told him what happened. The Khal had to take me the traditional way, but he was gentle about it."

Atia smiled and brought a deep red dress out and began to take the blue dress off of Natheriya. "What news do you have to tell us, Khaleesi?"

Natheriya allowed Atia to dress her in the deep red dress that was similar to her wedding dress, only there was no back and no sleeves. Atia tied the thick strings that were used to hold the dress around her neck. She then began to fix her hair, braiding it the same way as the day before.

"The Khal as agreed to let you come with us, Dany. He also agreed to asking for a trade so you will continue to be my handmaiden, Atia. I told him how you are a great healer and he is discussing with Illyrio now."

Dany smiled and hugged her sister, careful not to interrupt Atia's braiding. "Thank you so much!"

Natheriya smiled softly at her sister, "It was Khal Drogo's decision. You should thank him by getting him a gift since there are no words for 'thank you' in his language."

Daenerys nodded and let her go, running out of the room to retrieve something she hoped the Khal would like.

Atia smiled softly and finished braiding Natheriya's hair. "Thank you for asking him if I could come with you," she said with a grateful tone.

"You're my friend, Atia. Of course I would want you to come with," she replied. The two give each other a smile before Natheriya stands. "Let's go see if they have come to an agreement of trade," she told her handmaiden, leaving the room and Atia follows her.

Natheriya saw her husband with the man who raised her and her siblings since they arrived in Pentos. She told Atia to wait where they were before heading over to the two men. Natheriya stood next to Khal Drogo and placed her hand on his arm.

The Khal looked down at his short wife and felt himself harden at the sight of her. He had to use everything in him to not take her right there. He pushed the thoughts of her underneath him in the back of his mind and spoke, " **Yes, my wife?** "

" **Have you come to an agreement of trade?** "

Before Khal Drogo could answer, Illyrio spoke. " **We have, Khaleesi. I will give him your handmaiden and he'll give me a slave of his,** " he said in Dothraki so the Khal could understand him.

Natheriya smiled and Khal Drogo could feel himself start to. He was glad that she seemed more happy than last night. He watched as she hugged Illyrio before wrapping her arms around him and rested her head on the only place she could – his stomach. He stood there, not knowing what to do. He looked down and met her eyes.

" **I will repay you, I promise.** " Natheriya said with her wide, seductive eyes holding a light the Khal didn't see the night before.

They rode for hours. Viserys was near the back of the caravan with Ser Jorah. Daenerys stayed riding next to her older sister while Atia walked in between their horses. Natheriya turned her horse to stand on the side, telling Dany and Atia to continue to move. Ser Jorah noticed the new Khaleesi and rode up to her.

"You need to drink and eat something," Ser Jorah said, handing her a piece of dried horse jerky.

Natheriya turned her hand from watching her new people and hastily grabbed the jerky, taking a bite hungrily. Ser Jorah chuckled in amusement, handing her a skin of water. "I noticed that eating horse meat is natural for you. Your sister is still getting used to it," he observed.

Natheriya looked at him with a small smile, "She isn't used to eating anything other than the meats Illyrio would get from Westeros, it's all she has ever eaten. Viserys and I sometimes had wild game at big events, like the tourneys." She took a drink of water before handing the skin back to the knight and starting to ride again.

He stayed next to her, "Do you miss Westeros? Do you miss your family?"

"I don't miss my father. He was a madman, even a small child like I was could see that. I don't miss my mother either. I do miss Rhaegar, though," Natheriya said, hate filling her voice before she smiled at Rhaegar's name. "We were close, anyone could see that. Rhaegar would stay by my side and keep Viserys away from me. Then Elia Martell came in. She was set to marry him by my father, you know that. She was so kind to me and she was more of a mother to me than my actual one. Then, they left. I was alone, with the devil of my father and brother. When my mother and father died, I didn't cry, or feel anything for that matter. When Elia and Rhaegar died, however, I cried rivers. They raised me, they were my true parents. I will always miss Rhaegar and Elia," she told him with tears falling from her eyes.

Jorah moved his horse closer to hers in order to place a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

They set up camp after an hour and Atia, along with Nath's new handmaidens – Doreah, Irri, and Jhiqui – helped her off her mare. Natheriya winced in pain as she walked and was helped into her tent. They soaked her feet and washed her wounds that came from the reins.

"I'll get bath for Khaleesi," Irri siad sweetly, making Natheriya smile softly. Irri returned the smile and left the tent to get the slave men to help her bring in a tub for her.

"Jhiqui, please go attend to my sister. She has yet to get a handmaiden of her own and I know you two would get along," Natheriya said softly to the Dothraki girl.

Jhiqui smiled, "Yes, Khaleesi." She left the tent as Irri and some men returned with a tub of water. Atia helps Natheriya out of her dress and folds its as Doreah gently pulls her feet from the mare's milk and up into a standing position. She brings her to the tub, which already has scented oils, Natheriya steps in it.

Natheriya smiles softly at the fact that the water is scalding hot, just the way she always like. Irri begins to unbraid Nath's hair and starts to wash it. Atia walks towards the flap of the tent. "I'll get your dress washed, Khaleesi," she said.

"Thank you Atia," she replies, watching her friend take her favorite red dress out of the tent.

* * *

The night was filled with music and laughter as the Dothraki feasted their dinner. Natheriya sat around the fire that was made and looked at her husband laughing with his bloodriders. Women danced in front of them and Natheriya looked down as a woman danced on the Khal's lap.

She lifted her head and glared at her husband through the fire. The Khal could feel eyes on him and he moved the woman to the side. He noticed his beautiful wife glaring at him. He watched as she angrily stood and stormed into their tent. The Khal stood and followed her.

Natheriya crossed her arms and turned around when she heard her husband enter. Khal Drogo looked at her angry face and tired not to grow hard. " **What's wrong?** " He asked her.

Natheriya felt herself get angrier, " **I am your wife and you are enjoying the body of other women!** "

Khal Drogo chuckled, " **That's why you are mad?** "

Natheriya's eyes widen and she walked closer to him, " **Of course it is! I am your wife and I am supposed to be the only one you desire!** " She began to hit him on his chest.

Khal Drogo could feel himself getting hard as she yelled and hit him. He grabbed her arms and pulled her close, making Natheriya gasp and look up at him. Khal Drogo picked her up and walked to their bed, laying her down. He turned her around so she was on her knees before leaning down to her ear.

" **You are my wife. I will not share myself and I won't share you. Do you understand me?** " he whispered in his rough voice. Natheriya let out a breathy sigh as he whispered and she could feel herself become wet.

" **Yes, my Khal,** " she said.

" **Drogo,** " he told her, kissing her neck and ripping her pale pink dress off her body. Natheriya gasped again and began to moan as she felt Drogo begin to rub her sensitive bud. She arched her back and felt Drogo unlace his pants and bring his manhood to her entrance.

He thrusted into her and Natheriya let out a slight scream. She moved her hips with his and she moaned loudly. Drogo growled as he felt how tight she was. " **Harder, please,** " Natheriya begged loudly. Drogo growled again and did as she begged, moving harder and faster.

The tent was filled with their moans as they worked hard to bring each other pleasure. Natheriya could feel a tightening in her stomach and Drogo moved his hand underneath her, rubbing her clit roughly. Natheriya screamed his name loudly as she felt waves of pleasure washed over her, not caring that the entire khalasar and the slaves could hear.. Her screams made the Khal release into her stomach and they groaned.

Drogo pulled out of her and Natheriya whimpered at the lose. He laid down and brought his silver wife close to him. He ran his fingers through her hair as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

" **That was amazing,** " Natheriya said, running her hand the hair on his chest.

Drogo smirked, " **Good. You don't have to repay me for allowing your sister and your handmaiden come with. That was the best gift.** "

Natheriya giggled and looked up at him. " **I'm glad,** " she told him with a smile. He kissed her forehead and they soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so glad of the reviews and all of the favorites and follows this story is getting! All of you are amazing! I hope you all are enjoying Nath and hopefully you will also enjoy the AU plot that I will start bringing in. Also, I am sorry for updating later than expected. I have the final exams coming up and I've been trying to focus on that and the project that I have. Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **EverRose808: I am with you there! Jason is one of my top celebrity crushes. I was sad when Drogo died too. I had tears in my eyes when I read and watched his death.**

 **dsfsdfsdfsdf (Guest): No, Viserys will not marry Dany.**

* * *

Natheriya woke up without her husband next to her and she yawned before rubbing her eyes and looking around the tent. She noticed her husband getting dressed and she smiled softly, standing up and going over to him. She brought some pillows with her and sat on them behind Drogo.

Drogo felt the presence of his short wife behind him and he smirked when he felt her press up against him. He felt her kiss his shoulder as she laid her head on his back. " **I'm sure my sister is going to give you your gift today,** " Nath said with a smile.

Drogo smiled slightly and shook his head, " **She doesn't need to give me anything. She has to give you a gift. You were the one who asked for her to come.** "

Natheriya moved to where she was sitting in front of him, " **But you agreed to let her come.** "

Drogo couldn't disagree with that and he gave a nod, which told his wife that she was right. " **We should start getting ready to leave for Vaes Dothrak,** " he said, placing a kiss on her forehead before getting up. Natheriya watched her husband leave the tent and smiled softly.

She stood up and began to get dressed in the Dothraki clothes that were made for her. Irri and Atia came in soon after. Irri came over to Natheriya and started to braid her hair while Atia packed everything up.

As Irri was braiding Natheriya's hair, she began to feel her Khaleesi's breasts. Natheriya's eyes went wide and she looked at her handmaiden in shock. " **What are you doing?** "

Irri looked at her with a smile, " **You are changing, Khaleesi. When was the last time you bled, Khaleesi?** "

At that question, Natheryia stood in shock. She looked down at her body and noticed that her breasts did look fuller than before. She took in a deep breath and looked up at her handmaiden, " **When do I tell the Khal?** "

" **Soon, Khaleesi. Wait until we get to Vaes Dothrak,** " Irri replied.

* * *

It took about three moons until they had finally reached the sacred city. Natheriya could feel the pain in her back as she rode. She could feel the effects of the pregnancy and she wondered how her husband couldn't tell.

Dany came up to her and smiled, showing her sister a great belt. "Sister, remember when we stopped a couple of days ago?"

Natheriya gave her younger sister a nod, "Yes, why?"

"I asked for this belt to be made for Khal Drogo. Do you think he will like it? It's my thank you gift. One of his bloodriders helped me come up with the idea," Daenerys said.

Natheriya looked at the golden belt with great stallions carved into the medallions hanging on the thick brown leather. She smiled, "My husband will love it."

The two sisters smiled before hearing their brother make crude remarks to what Jorah Mormont was telling him. Natheriya rolled her eyes, "Oh, our brother will never stop, will he?"

Dany shook her head, "No."

Natheriya smiled gently and led her sister away. The two followed Atia to where they would stay. "Sister, give the belt to him at the feast. Wait until I tell you when, okay?"

Dany gave her nod before she was led away by Jhiqui.

* * *

Music and laughter filled the hall that held the grand feast for Khal Drogo's arrival. Natheriya watched as he laughed with his bloodriders and she smiled fondly. The blonde khaleesi looked at her sister and gave her nod, standing up.

Daenerys followed her movement, grabbing the belt and walking with her sister to the great Khal.

" **My Khal,** " Natheriya said softly, gaining the attention of her husband.

" **Yes, moon of my life?** " The Khal said in his deep, rough voice. He pulled his short wife closer to him.

Natheriya let out a soft giggle at his possessiveness before speaking again. " **My sister has her gift for you,** " she said. Nath turned to her sister. "Do you need me to translate?"

Dany shook her head, "I've been learning the language from Ser Jorah and Jhiqui." Natheriya rose her eyebrows in shock, a proud smile on her face before she gestured for her to present the gift.

Daenerys took a shaky breath before stepping closer and holding out her arm, which held the belt. " **This is my gift for you allowing me to come along. I hope you find it fitting,** " she said in loud voice. Natheriya noted how her Dothraki was a little rusty, but she was still learning.

Drogo looked at the belt, grabbing it from her hands and inspecting it. Daenerys had a nervous look on her face, watching her sister's husband look over it. Drogo looked at his wife's sister with a pleased look.

Natheriya smiled, "He thanks you."

Dany smiled and bowed her head before heading back to the small group of handmaidens. Natheriya watched before she looked at her husband. She leaned closer until she was pressed closely against him.

" **My love, I have news. Follow me to our tent,** " she whispered in his ear before standing up and leaving the feast.

Drogo watched her leave hungrily before following his wife. He entered their tent soon after her and watched her with hungry eyes as she stripped in front of him. He dropped his clothes and walked over to her, placing his hands low on her hips and pulling her close.

Natheriya let out a soft sigh as their bodies pressed together. She tilted her head far back so she could look up at him. " **I'm carrying your child, my sun and stars,** " she whispered softly, so soft that she thought he didn't hear her.

Drogo's eyes widened and he couldn't believe his ears. A rare smile graced his face and he bent down, kissing her fiercely. Natheriya gasped slightly and he took that chance to force his tongue in her mouth. They had a battle before he finally won and picked her up, laying her on the bed behind her.

Drogo pulled away and glanced at his pale wife with her hair fanned out behind her. He smirked at her underneath him and started kissing her neck. Natheriya moaned and gasped as he placed hard bites on her neck. She arched her back as he continued down her body before traveling back up to her neck. He quickly pushed into her and nipped at her neck again, making his wife scream loudly in pleasure.

He moved quick and fast as she writhed underneath him, calling out his name over and over again. She could feel herself starting to come undone and she knew this would be their fastest love session ever. She screamed in pleasure once more as she felt herself fall in waves. Drogo followed after a couple more thrusts, spilling his seed inside her. He pulled out of her and dragged her to him once he laid next to her.

" **I know we will have boy,** " Natheriya whispered after a couple of minutes. She looked up at him as he looked down.

" **How do you know?** " He asked her.

" **I just know,** " she whispered before falling asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry guys! I know I have been MIA since the last update. I'm not gonna lie, I have been binge watching shows. Anyway, I hope to be able to update more. I love all of you. Your reviews make my day. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs and the plot I make.**

 **The Dreamer17: Drogo will not die in my story, but something will happen to someone else. Don't worry. I love Drogo too much to even think about doing that.**

* * *

The following week, Natheriya was getting more nervous than she had ever been. Everyone was helping her prepare for the ceremony of eating a raw stallion heart. Her diet consisted of everything to help her, such as dried horse meat.

It was the night of the ceremony and she was waiting as Atia finished braiding her hair. "I am not ready for this ceremony," she softly said.

Atia finished braiding her hair and walked in front of her Khaleesi and friend. "Just take deep breaths, Nath. You are strong and your child will be too," she said.

Natheriya hugged her friend tightly and smiled. The two pulled away and turned to the entrance when Dany walked into the tent. "Natheriya, it is time," her sister said. Natheriya gave her a nod and began to walk out of the tent.

Her nerves were getting worse. She could feel herself shake in fear of not being able to eat the horse heart without vomiting. Natheriya needed to have a strong son who's a warrior like his father. Even though she would be fine with either a boy or girl, she knew it was important to Drogo. He wanted a strong son who would be a fierce Khal.

Nath walked closer and closer to where the ceremony will be commencing. She took a deep breath in and calmed her nerves. Dany noticed and took her sister's hand in her own. Natheriya looked at her and gave a grateful smile.

The two sisters walked into the crowded area where the Dosh Khaleen were standing around a platform in a circle. Nath walked up and stood on the platform as a woman began speaking. Khal Drogo then brought the stallion heart, which he cut out himself, to his wife.

Nath waited for her cue before she began to eat the raw heart. It was tough and she could feel her teeth aching as she chewed. Blood gushed out and dripped down her chin and down her chest. She felt warmth fill her heart as she looked into Drogo's eyes.

He was worried as he watched his short wife eat the stallion heart. Drogo wanted her to be able to keep it down. Not because he wanted to have a son, but because he wanted to prove how strong his foreign wife is. He watched her carefully as she continued to tear the heart with her teeth.

Natheriya looked down at the heart in her hands quickly. She noticed how she was so close to finishing and looked back up at her husband. A small smirk was forming on Drogo's lips.

Nath took a deep breath before chewing the last of the raw heart. She swallowed and felt as if she was going to puke. Her stomach didn't betray her as she was able to keep it down. Cheers filled her ears as Khal Drogo rushed forward and picked his wife up.

After the ceremony ended and the couple made love in front of everyone, a feast began. Dothraki music filled Natheryia's ears as she spoke with her sister and handmaidens. She caught her Khal looking at her with hungry eyes, which made her blush a deep red. She turned her eyes away and continued to laugh with her sister and friends.

"Your son will mount the world, Natheriya. How do you feel?" Atia whispered to her friend. The others were talking to their lovers from the Khalasar.

Dany leaned in to hear her sister's response. "I do not know. Scared, a little. Everyone will want to kill him for the glory of destroying the 'Stallion Who Will Mount the World'," Natheriya said softly.

Dany put a hand on her sister's arm in reassurance. Atia and Daenerys were unable to speak their opinions as Viserys stumbled in.

"Where are my sisters?!" He exclaimed drunkenly. Natheriya tensed as she looked towards her brother.

Ser Jorah told him to stop screaming out and Viserys took out his sword, making everyone go silent. "They will kill us all. Put away your blade," Ser Jorah said in a strong voice.

Natheriya stood up, moving in front of her younger sister and placing a hand on her stomach. She glared at her older brother, furious that he would do such a thing in Vaes Dothrak.

"With what weapons?! They can't spill blood in their sacred city," Viserys laughs, turning to look at the people around him. He noticed his sisters then, smirking sadisticly as he did. Viserys stepped towards his siblings, pointing his sword at the pregnant Khalessi. "I am the King," he said.

Drogo glared at his wife's brother. "You are no king," he growled out, shocking his short wife. She was surprised he spoke her first language. Viserys glared and walked closer, placing the tip of his sword on the stomach of Natheriya. This caused everyone to tense and Khal Drogo moved forward, anger clear in his expression. Irri quickly went over to her Khal in order to translate for him.

Dany gasped with the slaves who were her and her sister's handmaidens. Natheriya gave them a calming look, silently telling them everything was going to be okay. She turned to her brother and a fire filled her eyes. Nath noticed the smirk on her brother's face grow.

"I want the crown I was promised. After all, I am the King. He bought you, but he never paid for you. I'll let the savage keep his son. I will cut it out of your stomach and leave it for him before I kill you," he said, making Natheriya tense and Daenerys cry.

Khal Drogo growled as he heard the translations from Irri. The amount of hate he held was greater than ever. In his deep voice, laced with anger, he growled, " **He will get his crown. A golden one that men will tremble at the sight.** " The Khal made eye contact with his wife and saw the fire in her eyes grow.

Viserys looked Khal Drogo and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He looked at his sister, "What did he say?"

Natheriya held a smirk on her face, knowing what he husband meant. She turned away from her Khal and looked at her brother. "He said you will get your crown. A gold one that men shall tremble at the sight," her voice was calm.

Viserys chuckled in relief, "Well, that's all I wanted; what was promised." He moved his sword away from his sister and watched as Khal Drogo stood.

The Great Khal walked over to his wife and placed his large hands on her face, covering her cheeks and part of her neck. The two looked into each other's eyes deeply and Natheriya gave him a nod. That nod confirmed her agreement to her husband's plan. " **Grab him,** " he growled before turning away from his wife.

Two bloodriders seized the Beggar King and snapped his arms, making him cry out. " **Dump it!** " Drogo ordered a slave, point to a pot. The slave poured out the stew in the pot and Drogo took his old, gold belt off, not caring since Daenerys gave him a new one. He threw the gold belt into the pot over the fire, watching as it quickly turned into a boiling liquid.

He lifted the pot and walked over to Viserys, who was on the ground in front of Natheriya and calling out for her to stop him. "Sister! Please!" Viserys begged. Drogo sneered and looked at his Nath. They shared eye contact and she gave him a nod.

The Great Khal looked down at the man before him and growled, "A crown for king." He poured the liquefied gold on his head, kneeling down to watch the pain on Viserys's face. Amongst the screams of Viserys, the cries of Daenerys was heard. Everyone watched as Viserys then dropped onto the ground, dead.

Everyone turned to the crying girl and their Khalessi. Natheriya placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, making Dany look at her. "He was no dragon. Fire cannot kill a dragon," she said in a deadly calm voice that held a power that no one thought she possessed.

The people were silent and watched as Natheriya stepped down from where she stood. They watched as she stepped over her dead brother and walked out of the building the feast was held in. The Khal felt a surge of pride at the strength his Natheriya showed. He gestured for the celebration to continue before he left.

* * *

Nath stood in front of the fire being lit in her and Drogo's tent. Her eyes watched the flames dance and she was so captivated, she didn't hear someone entering. Drogo gazed at the figure of his short and curvy wife.

" **Natheriya...** " he spoke. Drogo watched as his moon turned around, looking at him with fierce eyes.

" **I want to fight. My brother, he was a beggar. My father, my ancestors, they were conquerors. I want to fight,** " she spoke in a strong voice.

Khal Drogo was in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. " **Moon of my life, women are not warriors,** " he explained slowly. Khal Drogo watched as fire burned behind her eyes. It was obvious that statement made her mad.

" **I know that, my Khal, but I have the blood of the dragon. I demand to be allowed to fight alongside you and the khalasar,** " Natheriya told her husband, walking up to him. She places her hands on his chest, looking up at him. " **Let me fight. I know I will be breaking a rule if I do, but I already broke one by being foreign. Please, my sun and stars, let me fight as a gift for all that you've done for me,** " the pale Khaleesi spoke softly.

Drogo looked at her and contemplated. He knew his men would be angry, but his wife wished to fight. His love for her made him do anything she wanted. The Great Khal knew it made him seem weak, but he saw it differently. Maybe letting her become a warrior would strengthen him and his khalasar. After all, he knew from the start that she was different. The fire that lived inside her and appeared in her eyes confirmed it. Drogo let out a sigh and gave one sharp nod. " **Fine, but after you give birth. I won't allow anything to happen to our son,** " he spoke in his deep voice.

Natheriya smiled and stood on her toes, placing her hands on his cheeks. Drogo lifted his short wife up and held her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Natheriya kissed her Khal passionately, showing how thankful she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you all liked last chapter! I got an idea from a reviewer and I may use it or alter it. Who knows? I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own my OCs and the plot I created.**

 **Lisa Lloyd 1974: Don't worry, I plan on finishing this story!**

 **CherryBlossoms016: Thank you so much for the idea! I don't plan on having Dany, the baby, or Drogo die. However, I may add in some curveballs.**

 **emmettismymonkeyman: I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter.**

* * *

When news broke out about Natheriya becoming a warrior after she gave birth, it was safe to say the khalasar was outraged. Their Khaleesi wasn't well liked by some of them because of the fact she was from across the sea. The fact that she wanted to become a warrior just added to the dislike. Natheriya didn't care. She ignored the glares she received and continued on like normal.

Natheriya stood in front of a fire in her and Drogo's tent. She looked over at the dragon eggs she received at the wedding before looking back at the fire. The pale Khaleesi soon felt strong arms wrap around her, knowing it was her Drogo. Drogo's hands rested on her bump and Natheriya placed her hands over his.

The two stood like that for a bit before Natheriya turned around in his arms. Khal Drogo leaned down and kissed his wife deeply, lifting her up. The silver haired Khaleesi wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her hands on the sides of his neck. Drogo brought them to the bed and laid Natheriya on her back. However, she wanted to go about it differently. With strength he didn't know she had, Natheriya rolled them over to where she straddled him. She pulled away and saw the surprise and lust in her Khal's eyes. With a smirk, she leaned down and kissed him passionately.

She moved her hips and giggled when she heard a groan come from the man underneath her. Khal Drogo looked at her with intense, lustfilled eyes as she pulled away from the kiss. He watched as she bit her lip and moved her hips again. Drogo let out another groan as his silver-haired wife moved on top of him.

The man below her became annoyed at the clothing covering the body of the woman above him. He easily ripped her clothes off, receiving a gasp from her. Drogo ran his hands over the body of his love, making her bite her lip. Natheriya moved her hands down his chest all the way down to the ties of his bottoms. She looked him in the eyes as she unlaced them and lifted up slightly to pull them down.

Her husband pulled her back to him and she straddled him again. Drogo sat up slightly and Natheriya placed her hands on the sides of his neck. She kissed him deeply and released a soft moan as Drogo centered himself at her entrance and pushed inside her. Natheriya tilted her head back and let out a moan as her back arched. She moved her hips, her eyes closing. Drogo groaned as his wife started to bounce slowly. He pulled her closer and Natheriya buried her face in his neck as she let out soft moans of pleasure.

The Great Khal placed his large hands on her hips, helping her bounce faster. The short Khaleesi let out louder cries as the man below her hit a spot deep inside her. She pushed on his chest, making him fall back on the bed. She moved faster and Drogo met her pace, thrusting upwards. Natheriya's hands laid on the chest of her fierce warrior. Her head tilted back as her release came and she screamed his name. Khal Drogo followed soon after and he sat up before his pregnant Khaleesi fell on top of him. He moved her hips upward, pulling out of her and setting her next to him. The two laid down and Drogo held her close.

" **I will be going hunting with my bloodriders. If you plan on visiting the markets, stay with your sister and the others. Ser Jorah and one of the men in the khalasar will be with you,** " he told her in his deep voice. He looked down at her face, looking at her soft features.

Natheriya looked up and placed a kiss on the underside of his jaw. " **I will be safe, my sun and stars. Dany will be too,** " she told him softly. Her eyes met his in a loving and intense gaze. Drogo looked in her eyes for a few seconds before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Natheriya closed her eyes and a small smile graced her face. Drogo pulled away and gently moved his short wife off to the side. Natheriya watched him as he started to dress himself again and not bothering to care about his slightly messy braid. The Khaleesi stood up, not bothering to dress herself yet and moved in front of him. Khal Drogo looked down at his wife with a questioning gaze. Nath wrapped her arms around his and buried her face in the area below his chest, her body pressed against his. Drogo wrapped his arms around his wife, the questioning look still in his eyes.

" **Come back to me,** " she whispered against him.

Drogo pulled back slightly and placed a finger under Nath's chin, lifting her head up. Love filled his gaze as he looked into the eyes of his wife. " **I will, moon of my life,** " he told her with a fierce tone. He leaned down and Nath stood on her toes. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They were so consumed in one another, they didn't hear the tent opening and someone walking in.

"Oh! I am so sorry, sister!" Daenerys exclaimed as she covered her eyes. The couple pulled away and Natheryia giggled as she looked at her sister while Drogo held an amused look on his face.

"It is alright, Dany. Drogo was just leaving for a hunt. Let me dress and we will head to the markets," Natheriya told her younger sister. She turned around to face her husband and leaned up, placing a kiss on his chest. She gave him a smile and he returned it before looking at Daenerys. He gave her a nod before leaving the tent to go hunting with his bloodriders.

Natheriya bit her lip as she watched his form leave the tent. She was in a daze, breaking out if it when her sister waves her hand in front of her face. "Hmm?" Natheriya asked Daenerys, who was holding in a giggle.

"Nothing," she told the Khaleesi. Dany's expression soon turned serious. "We need to talk about what we are going to do with Viserys's body. I think he should have a pyre," Dany told her sister.

Natheriya stiffened, "Brother doesn't deserve a pyre. He deserves to rot out in the open."

Daenerys frowned, "But, sister, he was out brother. He was a Targaryen and he deserves to have one because of that fact. I know he was an awful, vile human, but he shouldn't rot. Please, think about it."

Nath looked at her sister and could see how desperate she was. The older sister was one who held grudges, her temper taking over her and making her stubborn. After all Viserys did, not only to her but to Dany as well, she couldn't find it in her to give him a pyre. "We will talk later when the sun is set and while dinner is going on. Go find Irri and ask her to help you get ready. We are heading to the markets," she said, avoiding her gaze and turning around to find clothing.

Daenerys sighed and nodded, "Yes, sister." With that, she left the tent.

Natheriya felt slight guilt wash over her as he got dressed. She knew that even though Dany hated how Viserys was, she still loved him. He was their brother, their last remaining family member. Her sister was important to her and if she neglected her wish, her sister might not speak to her for a while.

She was so immersed in her thoughts, she didn't hear Atia enter the tent. "Khaleesi?" Her handmaiden asked softly.

The silver-haired Khaleesi jumped slightly and turned around, looking at her. She was putting on her top as she addressed Atia, "Oh, Atia."

"We are ready to leave once you're finished. Are you alright?" Atia's voice was full of concern for her friend.

"Alright and no, I am not. Daenerys wishes for me to allow a pyre for Viserys," Natheriya told her, a frown on her face. Atia nodded, understanding. "You do not want to as he was terrible," she finished.

Natheriya looked down, "Am I a bad sister for not wanting to give him one?"

Atia began to braid her hair, "Of course not. He was a horrible man, one who should not have one."

Natheriya caught something in her tone and her words. "You said he should not have one, but you think I should give him one?"

Atia finished her hair, "That is for you to decide, Khaleesi. Come, it is time to go to the markets." She smiled at her before leaving, Natheriya watching her before following.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I'm trying to make longer chapters so hopefully that will make you guys happy. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own my OCs and the changes I make as well as the plot I created.**

* * *

Walking through the markets allowed Natheryia more time to decide what she should so with her brother's body. She thought over her and Atia's conversation from earlier. Nath had asked her if she thought Natheriya should give Viserys a pyre, even though he wasn't worthy of one. Atia had told her that it was her decision and she had come to one.

She looked over at her sister, who was speaking with Ser Jorah Mormont. He was teaching her about the Dothraki, things that she already knew from her time studying their history and culture. Her sister smiled at something Ser Jorah said and Natheriya felt her heart break. Once she Dany of her decision, she hoped that her smile wouldn't disappear forever.

As Natheriya walked with her group, something caught her eye. A great dagger, sharp with intricate designs. She walked over to it, alerting Rakharo, the man Drogo sent with his wife. Rakharo moved quickly, staying beside the Khaleesi. Natheriya picked up the dagger and ran her fingers over the blade. Ser Jorah noticed and followed, Daenerys and the handmaiden's following.

"I see you like the dagger," the male who was trading weapons commented.

"I do," Natheriya replied, her eyes never leaving the blade. She examined it closely and a smile graced her face. "Is this Valyrian steal?" She looked up at the man.

He smiled slightly and gave a nod. "Yes," he told her.

"Such weapons are rare," Ser Jorah said, looking at the dagger in the Khaleesi's hands. "Would you want the blade?" He asked Natheriya.

Natheriya turned to look at him with a huge smile and nodded. Ser Jorah gave her an amused smile before stepping up and conversing with the man. They traded and Ser Jorah turned to Rakharo, giving him a nod. Rakharo led Natheriya, her sister, and the handmaidens away from the stand. Ser Jorah followed soon after once he finished conversing with a trader from Braavos.

" **Why did you get a weapon, Khaleesi?** " Rakharo asked her, his eyebrows furrowing.

" **If I am to become a warrior after I give birth, I need a weapon,** " Natheriya replied with a small smirk.

Rakharo smirked back at her, " **That you do, Khaleesi. Despite what the others think, I support your want to be a warrior.** "

Natheriya couldn't hide her shock at his words. A large, grateful smile formed on her face. " **I am glad,** " she told him. Rakharo gave her a nod, receiving one from Natheriya in return.

Her party continued to walk through the market. Natheriya heard a wine merchant calling out the names of the ones he carried. The merchant caught sight of her and called her over. Natheriya walked to him, motioning for the others to follow.

"A taste for the Khaleesi? I have a sweet, Dornish red. One taste and you will use my name for your first child," the wine merchant said.

The silver-haired Khaleesi laughed lightly, "We'll see."

"You have the honor of speaking to Natheriya Targaryen, Khaleesi of the Dothraki and Princess of the Seven Kingdoms as well as being in her and her sister, Daenerys's, presence," Atia said from her place next to her friend and Khaleesi.

The wine merchant's eyes went wide and he bowed before the two Targaryens. Natheriya smiled lightly as she watched him. "Rise," she told him in a strong, but sweet voice. The merchant did as she commanded and Natheriya tilted her head slightly to the side. "I'd still like to have a taste," she said.

The merchant shook his head incredulously, "That? That's Dornish swill not fit for a Khaleesi of the Dothraki and Princess of the Seven Kingdoms." He moved and grabbed a cask, "I have a dry red from the Arbor - nectar of the gods, I promise you. It's a gift for the Khaleesi."

Natheriya smiled, though she didn't mean it. She could see the glimmer of triumph in his eyes when he presented her the cask. The feeling the merchant gave off did not sit well with her. The Khaleesi played her part, "You honor me." She decided to go along and catch him in order to confirm her suspicion that he was up to something.

"The honor is mine," he said, oblivious to the change in the silver queen before him.

Natheriya chuckled softly and kept a smile on her face as the merchant spoke again. "There are many who pray for your and your sister's return," he said as he handed Rakharo the cask of wine.

Ser Jorah hear a whisper in his ear from a spy, turning his head with a determined look on his face. " **Rakharo, put down the cask,** " he said sharply. The look on his face was clear enough for Rakharo to do as Ser Jorah commanded.

Natheriya tilted her head and watched as the expression on the merchant's face changed. She went to speak, but Ser Jorah beat her to it. "Open the cask," he told the merchant. "I am thirsty and want a taste," he said.

The wine merchant's eyes went wide, "The wine is for the Khaleesi and her sister." His voice was trembling with nerves.

Natheriya narrowed her eyes, her suspicions starting to become confirmed. "Open the cask like he said," she commanded. Her eyes were fierce and the merchant gulped when he looked into them. He nodded frantically and opened the cask.

"Pour," Jorah told him.

"It would be a crime to drink a wine this rich without letting it breathe," he said.

Natheriya stepped forward, "Do as he said and pour." She crossed her arms and watched him with a hard gaze.

The merchant shrunk under her gaze and slowly poured some wine into a cup. He handed the cup to Jorah and watched him. "Sweet, isn't it? Taste it, my lord and tell me that that is not the finest wine you've ever had," he said, a tone in his voice that suggested a secret.

Jorah smirked, knowing exactly what was going on. He could smell the poison easily. "You first," he said.

The merchant laughed nervously, "Me? Oh no, I am not worthy of it."

"Drink," Daenerys spoke from behind her sister. Natheriya smirked at the strong tone she heard in her sister's voice. Ser Jorah handed the cup to the merchant, who began to dring the cup to his lips. Suddenly, he threw the cup down and began to run. Rakharo quickly took his whip and snapped it, wrapping it around the merchant's neck.

Natheriya turned to Ser Jorah, "Poison?"

Ser Jorah gave a nod, "Yes, Khaleesi."

Anger filled Nath as she heard the gasps from her sister and their handmaidens. She wanted to hurt the merchant and whoever sent the man to poison her, her child, and her sister. " **Rakharo, bring him with us. When we get back, go to the Khal and tell him exactly what happened,** " Natheriya commanded.

Rakharo gave a short nod, " **Yes, Khaleesi.** "

* * *

Rakharo had left to retrieve Khal Drogo as Natheriya stood in front of the merchant who was tied to a wood column in the feasting house of Vaes Dothrak. Dany stood a couple of feet behind her next to Jorah. Natheriya glared at the merchant, the dagger she got from the market in her hands. She ran her fingers up and down the blade, the wine merchant looking at it with fearful eyes.

"You planned on killing me and my sister. You planned on killing my child," she spoke calmly. She tilted her head to the side before walking closer. "That angers me," Natheriya spat at him. When she was close to him, her body almost pressed to his, she took the dagger and held it to his cheek. The merchant began to cry as he felt the cold blade.

"I was bribed!" He cried out to her.

Natheriya growled, pressing the blade harder on his cheek, dragging it down and creating a deep cut. "Who bribed you?! WHO?!"

"Robert Baratheon!" He told her, crying at the pain from the cut and his salty tears falling into the wound.

Natheriya furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look at Jorah. "Baratheon. The usurper who killed our brother, Rhaegar? The man who took the throne from our father?"

Ser Jorah nodded, "That's the one." He watched as she grew angrier. "Don't worry, Khaleesi. You will get your revenge," he told her soothingly.

Natheriya felt the anger leave her slightly, yet the cold and hard mask stayed. "Yes, and I will kill him with my bare hands myself," she said with fierce determination. She turned and punched the merchant, breaking his nose. Natheriya walked to where her sister and companion stood, going up the couple of steps before looking at the opening to wait for her husband.

Natheriya placed her arm on her sister's when Dany jumped at the Khal's entrance. He stormed in, frantically looking for his wife. When his eyes landed on her, his expression softened until he caught her nod in the merchant's direction. He turned and glared at the merchant. Drogo walked to him, standing so close, their chests almost touched. He let out a deadly growl, grabbing the torch from his bloodrider, Qotho. The Khal brought the flame close to the wine merchant's face before turning, throwing the torch in the fire pit in the middle of the feasting house.

Natheriya watched as her husband took long strides towards her. Within a couple of seconds, he was in front of her, his hands covering her cheeks and neck. He tilted her face upwards, looking into her eyes. Natheriya's heart soared at the amount of worry in them. " **Moon of my life, are you hurt?** " The Khal asked in his deep, rough voice.

The silver-haired Khaleesi smiled softly and shook her head no. Khal Drogo let out a relaxed breath after her answer and kissed her deeply on her lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away, caressing her cheeks before turning to Jorah. He placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him into his chest and then moving back. " **Jorah the Andal, I heard what you did. You may choose any horse you wish from my herd. It's yours. I make this gift to you,** " Drogo spoke. The two men gave each other a firm nod before the Khal went to Daenerys.

" **No harm will come to you. I take you under my protection, you and your sister,** " he told the sister of his wife. He placed a hand on the top of her head and kissed her forehead. Dany gave him a small, grateful smile, which he returned with a small smirk of his own. Some men from the khalasar entered the feasting house when he turned around.

Drogo straightened his stance, glaring at the merchant before he spoke. " **I give a gift to my son, the 'Stallion who will Mount the World'! I will give him the iron chair the father of my wife and her sister sat in!** " He declared in a booming voice. Natheriya gasped, looking at Dany and Jorah. Their surprised expressions matched hers and those of the men in the feasting house with them. Drogo continued, making Natheriya turn her attention back to him.

" **I, Drogo, will give him The Lands of the Andals and do what no Khal has done before! I will take my khalasar west to where the world ends and ride wooden horses across the black salt sea! I will kill the men in iron suits and tear down their stone houses,** " Drogo declared. His bloodriders and few men from the khalasar cheered loudly around him. " **We will rape their women, take their children as slaves and bring their broken gods back to Vaes Dothrak!** " They cheered again.

Drogo turned and looked his wife in the eyes. " **This I, Drogo son of Bharbo, vow. I swear before the mother of mountains as the stars look down in witness. As the stars look down in witness,** " he finished as the cheering continued around them. Natheriya felt pride in her heart and shivered at the amount of love Drogo was sending her. She walked down the steps and towards her sun.

Once she was close enough, Drogo lifted her in his arms. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other underneath her bottom. Natheriya wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. She leaned her forehead against his, staring into his eyes. The look of lust, love, and pride that filled her eyes sent pleasure straight through his body. Those around them cheered as he led her out of the feasting house and to their tent.

* * *

The two entered their tent, hands clawing at one another. Khal Drogo set his wife on her feet, taking off her Dothraki clothing. She followed his lead and sighed softly as he pulled her flush against him. He led her to their bed, laying her down in the middle and kneeling between her legs. Natheriya arched her back slightly as Drogo kissed his way from her neck and down her body.

Her breasts were very sensitive because of the pregnancy and she moaned loudly as he paid special attention to them. Drogo pulled his head away from her chest and looked her eyes intensely as he entered her slowly. Natheriya bit her lip, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him closer. Drogo groaned as her nails raked down his back as he thrusted into her at a gentle pace.

It was new for them. They were used to faster paces, but Drogo knew he had to be careful with his pregnant wife. Natheryia moved her hand to the sides of her husband's face, pulling his head closer. She kissed him passionately, muting the moans and groans coming from both of them. They continued like that for a few minutes before Drogo moved his lips down her jaw and neck. He nipped and sucked, making Natheryia sigh his name.

She could feel the knot in her stomach tighten and knew she was getting close. He felt it too and he moved a hand to her mound, rubbing the sensitive nub quickly. Natheriya moaned louding, crying out his name as the knot loosened and she became undone. Drogo followed right after, whispering her name in her ear. He pulled out of her and laid on her side, pulling her to him. She rested her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

There was a peaceful silence between the two until Drogo spoke. " **What happened to the merchant? His face was cut,** " he looked down at her with curious eyes.

Natheriya smirked at his question, reliving what happened. She looked up at him and spoke proudly, " **That was me. I cut him with my dagger I got from the market while getting information. I would have done more, but I wanted you to choose his punishment.** "

Drogo felt his love for her intensify. She was even more perfect than before. His foreign wife was showing her fire and surprising him each day they lived. "I love you," he told her in the common tongue, his accent thick.

Natheriya's smirk turned into a wide smile as she heard the sentence fall from his lips. "And I love you," she whispered. He smiled at her, a true and rare smile and her heart felt as if it skipped a beat. He kissed her one last time before the two fell into a peaceful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I had fun bringing out a different side of Nath and there will be more of that side to come. Also, this chapter might be a bit strange because I'm trying to establish multiple relationships and friendships between characters.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own my OCs and the changes I make.**

* * *

After the proclamation Khal Drogo made in the feasting house, he made the same speech to the rest of his khalasar. They had cheered and raised their arms with their weapons in hand. Drogo ordered for his khalasar to pack everything for them to start moving. He also appointed Rakharo and another man, Aggo, as his wife's bloodriders. That happened days ago and Natheriya rode on the back of her horse, smirking slightly at the sound of the merchant begging for them to stop. He was naked and tied to the back of her bloodrider, Aggo's, horse and forced to run alongside the khalasar until he couldn't take it anymore and died.

Dany rode beside her sister and Jorah, flinching at the sound of the merchant's cries. Natheriya frowned at the sight of her sister doing so and leaned over a bit to whisper to Ser Jorah. "I think it's wise that you comfort Dany. She isn't fairing well with the merchant's screams," she told him.

"Of course, my Khaleesi," he responded before riding closer to the youngest Targaryen. Natheriya watched as he led Daenerys to the side and further up the moving kalasar, speaking to her as they went.

Hours passed and she was disappointed, yet glad that the merchant lasted. The khalasar had stopped and the slave women and men were setting up camp. Natheriya saw some of them struggling after finishing her and Drogo's tent and moving on to her sister's. She felt anger flare inside her and while atop her horse, she demanded to a group of men, " **You, all twenty, go help them. Now!** " They jumped slightly at the sound of her angry voice and moved quickly, grumbling to themselves quietly. She heard them and clapped her hands, gesturing for them to stop. They did so and moved faster.

She watched as they carried out her order and turned her head back around. The Khaleesi noticed her husband and his bloodriders looking at her with amusement dancing in their expressions and eyes. She heard laughter from her side and turned her head to look at her bloodriders, Rakharo and Aggo. Soon, Nath joined in with their laughter. She stopped a couple moments later as she felt pain in her stomach.

Natheriya gasped aloud in pain, clutching her showing stomach. Rakharo and Aggo's laughter stopped and the amusement drained from the faces Khal Drogo, Qotho, Cohollo, and Haggo. Her husband dismounted his horse quickly and yelled for his wife's handmaidens. He was at her side in seconds, carefully lifting her off her horse and setting her on the ground.

Atia, Irri, Doreah, and Jhiqui surrounded Natheriya and gently led her to her and her husband's tent. Tears started falling from her eyes as the pain moved to her lower back. Her handmaidens quickly placed her on the bed with care. Dany entered the tent soon after, hearing the news from Rakharo and Aggo. She rushed to her sister's side, followed by Jorah and Drogo.

Natheriya let out another cry of pain and Drogo rushed to her side immediately. He held her face in his hands carefully, worry evident in his eyes. He wiped away the tears that fell from his moon's eyes and kissed her forehead. After a few more minutes, the pain slowly numbed and Natheriya's cries turned into whimpers.

" **What happened?** " Drogo demanded his wife's handmaidens.

" **It was just the pains, Khal. Things like this happen. Your child is alright, he is not ready yet,** " Irri told him in a soft voice, not wanting to wake up the now sleeping Khaleesi.

Drogo looked down at his wife's sleeping form. He knew it was best to keep his Khaleesi's sister and handmaidens with her at all times during the pregnancy. The Khal turned his head to look at Ser Jorah and Natheriya's bloodriders. " **Jorah the Andal, Rakharo, and Aggo, stand outside the tent for guard. Take shifts if needed. Make sure no one but myself and them,** " he nodded to Daenerys and the handmaidens, " **enters the tent. Same order stands at every camp until she gives birth.** "

The men nodded once to the Khal. Jorah went over and kissed Daenerys's forehead, placing a hand on Natheriya's head fondly, and nodding to the sisters' friends. Drogo reached a long arm out and placed it on Jorah's arm, giving him a grateful look. Jorah's lips formed a small smile before leaving the tent to stand outside. Natheriya's bloodriders went to her and did the same as Jorah before leaving the tent as well.

* * *

Night had fallen when Natheriya stirred from her sleep. Drogo, who was sharpening his weapons, rushed to her side when he noticed her trying to sit up. Natheriya smiled gratefully at him as he helped her. " **It's getting harder to move now that I'm bigger,** " she commented with a soft laugh.

Her husband chuckled, a deep sound. He ran his hand through her silver-blonde hair, " **You had me worried, moon of my life.** "

She frowned slightly and reached up, placing her right hand on his left cheek. " **I'm sorry, my sun and stars,** " she whispered. He didn't respond, simply leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

Their attention turned to the opening of the tent, watching the handmaidens and Dany enter with a large platter of food. Rakharo followed with drinking horns and fermented mare's milk for Drogo and a flagon of water for Nath.

Dany rushed over to her sister after grabbing the flagon of water from Rakharo. "Here, sister. Drink," she told her softly, opening the flagon and bringing it to her sister's lips.

Natheriya tilted her head back as Dany poured the water past her lips. A shiver went down her spine as she felt the cool liquid travel through her body. Her throat instantly felt relieved and she let out a soft sigh. Natheriya made eye contact with her younger sister, silently telling her that she wanted more. Daenerys smiled at her softly and tilted the flagon, once again pouring the water past her lips.

The silver-haired khaleesi grabbed the flagon in both hands, cradling it as she drank. She wiped her mouth when she handed it back to her sister. Dany kissed her forehead and moved out of the way as Atia and Doreah set the platter of food in front of their leaders. Drogo motioned for them to leave, " **I will send if anything happens.** "

They nodded and left the tent. Drogo reached out for a piece of horse meat, ripping a small piece and feeding it to her. She giggled softly and opened her mouth, nipping his fingers as she took the food from his fingers. Drogo smiled and continued to feed her food with her doing the same for him.

They finished when half of the food was gone, Natheirya laying against her husband who held her. She let out a big yawn, Drogo looking down at her in amusement. He knew that ever since she got pregnant, she grew tired quickly. Drogo kissed her forehead and gently laid her down. He stood and went over to one of her chests, opening it and grabbing one of the thin robes she brought from Pentos.

He went back over to her and helped her up. Natheriya kept her eyes on her husband as he undressed her. Drogo's eyes stayed on her body, taking in her beauty. His eyes landed on her swollen stomach and he dropped to his knees in front of her. Her husband placed his large hands on her stomach, making her shiver from the warmth. Drogo leaned forward and pressed his lips against it, making her smile and gaze lovingly down at him.

He pulled back and stood, looking at her with the same expression. He leaned his forehead against hers before placing a chaste kiss on her lips and pulling away. Drogo moved behind her, holding her robe open. Natheriya put her arms through the sleeves, closing her eyes as she felt her Khal's hands on her waist.

They stood like that for a bit before she yawned, still tired after the long nap she had. Drogo laid her gently on their bed, covering her with the blankets her handmaidens laid out. He watched as her eye closed and her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. The Great Khal moved away from her, taking off his medallion belt and weapons.

He returned to his short wife, laying down beside her and pulling her into his arms. Her short, curvy frame molded to his. She was perfect for him, the Khal knew that. Not once in his life, since he was old enough to understand the concept, did he think he would fall in love. His father loved his mother, but he thought he would end up like a lot of the Dothraki men. They never fell in love, only took multiple women to mount, even if they were married.

When he became Khal, he thought he would end up like the others. He thought he would simply marry and share his Khaleesi to every man in his Khalasar, but he didn't. The silver-blonde, pale beauty that laid in his arms proved him wrong. She made him her captive, caging his heart and he let her. The moment he laid eyes on her, she already held some his blood-pumping organ.

He thought back to their wedding, how she smiled as she watched his – their – people. He thought of how she laughed, a wonderful and enchanting sound, and spoke happily. His thoughts turned to the first time they laid together, the wonderful sounds that left her mouth. The more he thought of it, his hands clenched into fists. He remembered when Natheriya told him what her scum of a brother did to her. That was the moment he vowed to himself that he would never share her. Drogo looked down at her peaceful face, kissed her forehead, and finally let himself close his eyes and sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, I feel like last chapter was sort of a filler, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Here we go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of GRRM's characters or his plot. I only own my ocs and twist to the original plot.**

* * *

Natheriya walked with her sister, her bloodriders, and Ser Jorah as the khalasar raided a camp. She noticed one of the men force a slave onto her knees and froze. All she could think about was the night her brother came into her chambers and took her innocence. Dany noticed her sister freeze and followed her gaze, Jorah, Rakharo, and Aggo doing the same.

Natheriya felt her chest tighten and her breathing started to quicken. Panic filled Daenerys's eyes and she moved in front of her sister, placing her hands on her cheeks and making Nath meet her eyes. "Sister, sister please breathe. Close your eyes and breathe with me," she begged her pregnant sister.

Dany watched as her sister did as she begged her to do. Nath felt her sister breathe and matched her speed. After a few more, Natheirya opened her eyes, anger evident in her lavender irises. " **Pull the men off the girls,** " she ordered her Rakharo and Aggo.

They nodded and did so, yanking the men off and kicking them to make them stay on the ground. Natheriya held her hands out to the crying females. The crying young woman grabbed her hand and hid behind her. Natheriya glared at one of the men, " **Stick your cock in something else. These women are off limits.** "

The man glared at her, " **I don't take orders from a foreign whore!** "

Natheriya's eyes flared and she motioned for Rakharo to bring him to her husband. Rakharo moved forward and grabbed the fellow rider's arm, dragging him to her husband. Nath turned to Dany, "Take these women to the girls. Take Aggo with you and make sure they feel safe."

"Of course, sister," Daenerys replied, following the directions given.

Nath and Jorah moved, walking to where are husband sat next to a pile of body parts. When the Great Khal caught sight of his wife, he straightened up and addressed her. " **Moon of my life, Mago says you have taken his spoils, a daughter of the lamb man who was his to mount. Tell me the truth of this,** " he said.

Natheriya smirked, placing a hand on her showing stomach. " **It is true, my love. I have made those women mine. They are not to be touched unless they fall in love and/or marry a rider,** " she told him.

Drogo sighed, " **This is the way of war. These women are slaves now to do with as we please.** "

" **Are my friends to do with as you and the others please? I was sold to you, I might as well be one too. Does that mean I am to do with as you and the others please? And what of my sister? The same goes for her as she is your sister now as well,** " she spat, her once warm gaze for her husband now cold.

Qotho chuckled, " **Does the horse mate with the lamb?** " He looked at her with an amused expression.

Natheriya smirked at him, " **Dear Qotho, the dragon feeds on horse and lamb alike.** " Qotho let out a laugh.

Mago glared at the silver-haired queen. " **You are not my khaleesi. You are just a whore that can be shared,** " he growled.

" **I advise for you to watch your tongue before I rip it out and cut off your manhood,** " she replied calmly, her head tilted to the side.

Her husband let out a loud laugh, " **Do you hear that? That's my dragon spitting her fire with the fierceness of my son inside her. Mago, find something else to mount.** "

" **A khal who listens to a foreign whore is no khal,** " Mago scoffed.

Drogo growled and stood up, charging forward. Mago brought up his arkah and it touched his Khal's shoulder. Drogo grunted as he pushed his shoulder forward. He noticed his wife take a step towards him and he held his hand out for her to stop. " **I will not have your body burned. I will not give you that honor. The beetles will feed on your eyes. The worms will crawl through your lungs. The rain will fall on your rotting skin until nothing is left of you but bones,** " Khal Drogo said in his deep voice, anger laced completely through.

" **You have to kill me first.** "

" **I already have.** "

With that, Drogo grabbed his weapons from his belt and charged. The two fought, Drogo dodging every blow that was made his way. He cut Mago's throat, blood spurring out. He reached out and gripped Mago's throat, ripping out his tongue and throwing it onto the pile of body parts. He sat back down, watching at his pregnant wife rushed to him.

Natheriya fell to her knees, worry in her expression. " **Oh, my sun and stars. You're hurt,** " she cried.

He placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. " **It's just a scratch,** " he told her, hiding the pain he felt.

Natheriya scoffed, " **Don't make me angrier at you than I already am. You will let me take care of you. I don't care about your pride now stand up and return to our tent.** " She didn't wait for him to respond before she left, Rakharo and Jorah following her.

Drogo watched his wife with wide eyes, shock and lust in his eyes. Qotho laughed next to him, his other bloodriders joining in. " **She really is a dragon. It must be a lot of work to be with her,** " Haggo commented.

" **Imagine how it is in bed with her,** " Cohollo said, chuckling.

Drogo snapped his head towards him, " **Watch it!** " He stood and left for the tent he shared with his wife, ignoring the laughter behind him.

* * *

Drogo sat on the edge of the bed with Natheriya next to him, cleaning his wound. She was still angry at him for what he said earlier, but her love for him overruled that emotion. She wrapped his wound with cloth, tying it tight enough so it wouldn't come undone. As she put her healing supplies away, Drogo stood and walked over to her, pulling her back flush against his front.

He leaned down and placed kisses on her shoulder, " **Are you still angry with me, moon of my life?** "

His rough voice sent tingles through her body and she sighed softly. Natheriya turned her head, her eyes meeting his. " **Yes, I am. I cannot believe you said what you did, especially after knowing...knowing what happened. Drogo, Mago was raping that woman! She was screaming 'no' and he continued! For you to say that they are here for your men to violate them...** " She trailed off, tears falling down her cheeks.

For the first time in his life, he felt a guilt strong enough to kill him. The Khal did something he never thought he would do. He turned her around and fell to his knees, head bowed and leaning on her stomach with his hands on her hips. " **I am sorry, moon of my life. Forgive me,** " he cried.

Natheriya's heart broke at the sight. The sound of his broken voice felt like a dagger to her heart. Her anger broke and she placed her hands on his cheeks, moving his head upwards. " **Oh, my sun and stars, I forgive you,** " she leaned down the best she could with her stomach and placed a watery kiss on his forehead. Her tears fell on his cheeks and mixed with his.

* * *

When night fell, a feast was held to celebrate all that they gained from the raid. Natheriya sat on the lap of her husband in front of the fire, eating and laughing. She noticed a group of women tied together, men guarding them.

"Who are they?" She asked Jorah, turning her head to the left to look at him.

"Maegi, Khaleesi," he answered.

Natheriya hummed and gave a nod. She knew how the Dothraki felt about them. They weren't to be trusted and she agreed completely. She was scared of them herself and she felt eyes on her. The silver-haired khaleesi turned to the direction of the women tied together and noticed one staring at her. She tensed and looked away, a soft whimper coming from her lips.

Drogo looked at her in concern, " **What is it?** "

" **The maegi. One is staring at me and I don't like it. I'm scared of them, Drogo,** " she replied.

His arms tightened around her, " **They will not lay a hand or a touch of magic on you and our son. I swear to you.** " His wife smiled at him and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent to calm her down.

The festivities continued until Natheirya let out a soft yawn, closing her eyes and snuggling against her husband. She fell asleep and when Drogo noticed her breathing slow, he looked at her fondly and stood, holding her in his arms. He entered their tent, laying her gently on the bed and carefully undressing her and redressing her in her shift.

He took the bells and hair rings out of his braid, wiped off his war paint, and laid next to her. He made sure he was careful, trying not to put too much pressure on his wound knowing how his wife would react. Drogo kissed his sleeping wife on her forehead before falling asleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Your reviews make me so happy! I'm so glad that you guys like my story! I'd like to address that I will NOT have Drogo die in this story. However, I will have something happen to a character later on.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of GRRM's characters or his plot. I only own my ocs and twist to the original plot.**

* * *

Natheriya woke up to the sound of her husband's pained groaning. She opened her eyes and turned, seeing her Khal taking the bandages off slowly. She gasped and got out of her bed, steadying herself before rushing over to him. " **Stop it, you fool!** " She scolded, urging him to sit down as she grabbed her healing supplies.

She went to work, Khal Drogo watching her intently. He watched as she shook her head and scolded him once more as she redressed his wounds. Natheriya placed a gentle kiss upon it before packing her supplies away. " **Never do that again, do you hear me?** " She didn't look at him as she gathered is clothing for the day.

Drogo chuckled, " **I hear you, my wife.** " He placed his large hands on her hips as she stood in front of him.

Nath looked at him through her lashes and a small smile graced her face, "Good." They were silent after that, Natheriya moving behind him to sit on the bed as she carefully braided his hair. When she was done, Drogo stood and pulled on a pair of his riding pants, Natheriya placing his gold belt around him. She placed her lips upon his back before walking around to his front. Drogo placed his hands on her stomach, caressing her before walking out of the tent.

* * *

Days past and Drogo's wound was starting to heal. The maegi that came along with the khalasar was making Natheriya feel uneasy. The other women she saved were serving as extra slaves, working with the food.

Nath felt the eyes of one of the maegi on her as she dismounted her horse. Rakharo, noticing the uncomfortable look on his Khaleesi's face, yelled at the woman, threatening her with the whip. The woman turned away and Nath gave him a grateful smile.

Her sister and handmaidens came to her, leading her to the tent she shared with her husband. Dany helped the other girls undress her sister for a bath. She washed her hair as Atia cleaned her body, despite Natheriya's protests.

"You don't have to bathe me, Atia," Natheriya said with a small laugh.

"Of course, I do, Khaleesi. You have grown bigger and it's almost time. You need all the assistance you can get," her friend responded, making her roll her eyes.

Irri, Doreah, and Jhiqui giggled as they put away Natheryia's clothes. The group chatted, telling stories and laughing. Once Nath's bath was finished, they helped her stand and leave the tub. Dany brushed her sister's hair once she was dressed in her night shift, the others bustling around to clean up and get rid of the tub.

"Ser Jorah told me that we still have brother's body," Daenerys said softly. Natheriya stiffened as she heard the words leave her mouth. She silently cursed the exiled knight and sighed.

"Yes, we do. I have spoken with Atia and have come to a decision. I will allow brother to have a pyre, but it will be on my terms on how it will be carried out," the silver-haired khaleesi told her silver-haired sister. She turned her head and saw the smile on her sister's face, feeling Dany's arms wrap around her.

"Oh, sister, thank you!"

The fire raged and men laughed, drank, and ate around it outside of the tent. Natheriya decided to join them that night, her sister and Atia helping her up and out of the tent. The Khal straightened up and smirked when he saw his wife, moving over where he was sat so she could sit next to him. Her three other handmaidens saw her and rushed to set pillows down where she was going to sit.

Natheriya smiled at them as she slowly and carefully sat next to her husband. He turned to her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He noticed how the fire light made her thin night shift slightly translucent. Normally, he would have been angry, but he knew it was one of the few clothing items that was comfortable for her after a long time riding.

He held her close to him as the night went on. Suddenly, he felt his wife tense up and turned to look at her. Drogo went to ask her what was wrong before he saw liquid dripping down her legs. His wife let out a pained gasp and turned to him, " **He's coming** ," she told him before screaming in pain. The feast stopped, everyone watching with wide eyes.

Her handmaidens came to her side immediately, a slave who helped the women give birth came along with them. They quickly led Natheriya to her and Drogo's tent, the Great Khal following after them. He glared down at his wife's sister when she stopped them.

" **Men cannot come in. You must wait out here,** " Dany told him softly, turning around and heading inside of the tent. The Khal's bloodriders, along with Natheriya's and Ser Jorah, pulled Drogo back and watched him.

With every scream of pain and effort that entered the night air, the Khal grew restless. His men and Jorah kept a close eye on him, making sure he didn't enter the tent. It went on for hours and hours, until the noise stopped completely. Khal Drogo shot up from where he was sitting, worry covering his face.

A healthy, loud cry split the silence and the Khal relaxed knowing his son was alive and well. Atia stepped out of the tent, looking at Drogo, gesturing for him to follow her. He did so quickly, stopping at the sight of his child laying in the arms of his wife. She was pale, paler than normal, her hair stuck to her face and matted with sweat, the same substance that covered her entire body.

Blood stained the covers on the bed and her night shift. The newborn baby in her weak arms was clean, gently washed by Irri, and bundled up in a blanket. Daenerys sat at her sister's side, patting a cool rag on Natheriya's forehead. The silver-haired Khaleesi looked up, smiling weakly at her husband.

" **Rhaego. His name is Rhaego,** " she whispered to him as he kneeled at her side.

Drogo moved his gaze from their child and looked fondly at his love. "A strong name," he responded. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her pale lips. She smiled weakly when he pulled away. The smile dropped from her face as she turned her head and began to cough. A trickle of blood fell from her lips and Drogo's eyes widened in panic.

Dany gasped, alerting the handmaidens. Atia rushed over, taking Rhaego from his mother's arms and moving to the side of the tent. Irri and Doreah left the tent, calling for the slaves that worked as healers.

" **What is happening?** " The Khal demanded, looking at Atia handing Rhaego to Jhiqui.

" **The after effects of the birth are taking a toll on her body,** " Atia explained softly, going over to her friend.

Drogo felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't. The sound of frantic footsteps filled his ears and he didn't respond to being pushed aside by the healers. They went to work, Drogo pacing back and forth as he kept his eyes on his weak wife. He felt a small hand touch his arm and he stopped his movements. Looking down at the tear-filled eyes of his wife's sister. Daenerys began to sob, wrapping her small arms around him. He sighed, feeling himself start to cry, and he returned her hug.

He didn't know how much time had passed. He and Daenerys had fallen to the ground, holding each other for comfort. The girl had cried herself to sleep and Drogo ordered for Rakharo to send her to her tent. The healers had left after the did everything they could to help their Khaleesi. Now, it was all up to waiting and time for his silver-haired love to wake.

He sat at her side, his large hand holding her small one tightly. He stayed in that position until the sun rose, his eyes never leaving her. The camp was calm and quiet, his people knowing that the Khal wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone who disrupted him. It was like that for days, until the fifth.

The Great Khal felt movement, his head immediately turning from his wife's face to their joined hands. Her fingers twitched, then squeezed, and then Drogo looked at his wife's face as a whimper left her mouth. Her eyes fluttered, then opened.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You are all amazing! It warms my heart to know that all of you are enjoying this story and wanting more chapters! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Arianna Le Fay: I'm going to be honest, I was thinking about Rhaego having Drogo's colors regarding the hair and eyes. However, when I read you're review, I thought about letting Rhaego have the Targaryen colors. I made a few changes with the eyes and I hope you like what I've done :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of GRRM's characters or his plot. I only own my ocs and twist to the original plot.**

* * *

Days had gone by since the birth of Rhaego. The camp went on as usual, the people trying not to think about their Khaleesi. She was still weak as she lost a bit of blood and became ill. She slept most of the time, her sister staying by her side to help with feeding her. Drogo had tried to stay with her, but got a glare from his wife in return. Natheriya told him that he needed to focus on ruling his people and raid camps nearby. Even though she was weak, her tone still put the Great Khal in his place, making him obey his silver-haired wife.

On the tenth day, her strength was finally back to being somewhat normal. She was able to move, even though she had to be slow and careful. Natheriya had decided to surprise her people and her husband at the feast. Daenerys and Atia held her arms as she walked out of the tent wearing a loose, pale blue gown. When they caught sight of her, the air became quiet.

Drogo watched her with wide eyes, holding their son in his arms. As Nath got closer, the men of the khalasar and the slaves began to cheer for their Khaleesi. She gave them all a small smile, her closest friend and sister giggling in her ears. Her other handmaidens rushed to put pillows on the spot to the Khal's left for her.

Natheriya sat down slowly, softly thanking Dany, Atia, Irri, Doreah, and Jhiqui. She turned her head, looking up at her husband. Their eyes met and she saw the fierce love he held for her swimming in them. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead before handing Rhaego to her.

Their son cooed as he laid in her arms, making her let out a happy laugh. She gently pushed the blankets engulfing him away from his face, admiring him. She never had a chance to really look at him since her vision was blurry and she slept to heal.

A quiet gasp left her lips as his eyes opened. His left eyes was the dark brown, almost black, of Drogo's but the right was the Targaryen purple. Specks of purple were scattered near the iris of his left with dark brown doing the same in his right. " **His eyes,** " she whispered looking up at her husband in amazement.

A smile formed on the Great Khal's face, " **I know. He will never be forgotten.** "

Natheriya continued to hold him until she decided she needed to eat. As she rested, she was only able to eat soups the cooks made specially for her. Now, she was able to try solid foods, but she needed to take it slow. Dany came over, taking Rhaego and holding him carefully, sitting next to Rakharo and smiling down at her nephew.

Drogo had her start with fruit, feeding her small bites. He then had her eat some bread, doing the same as he did with the fruit. Natheriya then tried to eat a small piece of horse, but she was unable to keep it down. Drogo rubbed her back gently as she coughed up the piece of meat. Atia gave her a cup of water, urging her to eat as much fruit and bread she could to fill her stomach and make it start to become accustomed to solid food again.

As the feast went on, Natheriya spoke and laughed with her bloodriders and handmaidens. She watched as the dancers of the khalasar moved to the music. She lost track of time, not realizing how tired she became. Drogo stood, lifting her in his arms and gave a nod to his men as he brought her to their tent. He helped her into her shift and laid her sleeping form in the bed, covering her with blankets before returning to the feast.

A maegi, whose name was recently found out as Mirri Maz Duur, came into the tent. She walked to the sleeping Khaleesi, drawing a dagger from behind her back. With a hateful gaze, she placed it on the Khaleesi's neck. She tensed when Natheriya's eyes shot open as she felt the cold blade touch her skin. The Khaleesi grabbed Mirri's wrist, trying to push it away from her.

The two women fought, grunting as they did. Atia was walking to the tent peaked inside when she heard the noise. With frightened eyes, she looked over at the Khal that sat around the big fire. " **My Khal! It's the maegi! She's trying to kill the Khaleesi!** "

The music stopped and all the men stood. Drogo made his way angrily to the tent, shouting orders at his bloodriders. " **Grab all of the maegi slaves and watch them!** " He screamed. Qotho, Cohollo, and Haggo nodded, immediately heading into action. They yelled protests, but the men ignored them and roughly brought them together, locking them in a cage.

He turned to Jorah, " **Stay with Daenerys and Rhaego.** " The exiled knight bowed his head and moved quickly to the girl holding the baby.

Drogo motioned for Rakharo and Aggo to follow him and they stormed into the tent. As they entered, they noticed Natheriya was fiercely fighting the maegi. However, her moves were sloppy as she was still recovering. She could barely fight, but she kept going. Rakharo narrowed his eyes, taking his whip and wrapping it around Mirri's throat, choking her.

He yanked her back, allowing Natheriya's full frame come into view. She had cuts on her arms and a stab wound in her leg. Blood seeped through her shift and Aggo moved quickly, catching his Khaleesi before she fell. Rakharo moved aside for Drogo, handing his Khal his arakh as he went over to Natheriya and tried to comfort her.

Khal Drogo thrusted the blade into the woman's stomach, smiling evilly as she cried out in pain. He pulled it out and began to stab her over and over again before whipping the blade across her throat. Her body fell with a soft thud and he dropped the weapon, moving to his wife. Natheriya's bloodriders backed away, picking up the body and bloody weapon. They left the tent, calling out for the healers.

" **Stay with me, moon of my life. Keep breathing,** " Drogo cried as he held her body to him.

The healers rushed in, cutting away at her night shift and pulling it off her body. They went to work, Drogo backing away as he watched. He heard his wife's sister shouting and left, his eyebrows furrowed as he took in the scene before him.

Atia was holding Rhaego, his wife's other handmaidens next to her. Ser Jorah was holding Daenerys back as she tried to charge for the women in the cage. He was curious to see what she would do, " **Let her go.** "

Jorah followed his order and wrapped his arms from around Daenerys's waist. She took the torch Cohollo was holding and threw it at the cage, cursing the women inside that started screaming as they burned. Rakharo pulled her back as the flames grew, smirking slightly to himself in amusement as she fought against his hold.

Drogo walked to them, pulling Dany away from Rakharo and leading her to the entrance of her tent. " **Go inside and try to calm down. I will call for when the healers are done. Watch over my son,** " he said to her.

She sighed and gave a nod, anger still burning in her eyes. Natheriya's handmaidens followed Dany into her tent, Rakharo and Aggo standing outside to guard. Ser Jorah followed Drogo back to the tent he shared with Natheriya, standing by the opening as he watched the healers continue to help the silver-haired Khaleesi.

Soon, they finished and hurried to clean, leaving the tent once they were done. Drogo walked over and sat next to his wife, smiling softly down at her. " **Is she dead?** " She asked him immediately.

He chuckled, " **Yes. Your sister decided to burn the rest of them alive when she heard what happened.** "

Natheriya smirked, " **I taught her well.** "

" **You did, moon of my life.** "

Ser Jorah came closer, grabbing a new night shift and handing it to Drogo. The Khal looked at him gratefully and he bowed his head. "I hope you heal fast, Natheriya. I will go gather your sister," he said to her in a fatherly tone. She smiled at him and watched as he left.

Drogo quickly and carefully dressed her, moving out of the way as Dany came running in to her side. The sisters held each other tightly. Dany pulled back, kneeling next to Natheriya. They spoke quietly to one another, Nath praising her sister.

As it grew later, Dany left the tent as Atia came in and set a sleeping Rhaego in his basket full of furs. She smiled at her friend, bowing to the Khal and leaving. Drogo laid next to his wife, pulling her body to him so her head rested on his chest. He was careful with her, not wanting to hurt her.

" **I thought I was going to lose you,** " he whispered.

She grabbed his hand, placing a kiss on his palm. " **I swear to you, my Khal, you will never lose me,** " she whispered back lovingly.

* * *

The next morning, Rhaego woke up his mother with his hungry cries. Natheriya opened her eyes and moved carefully out of the bed, wobbling a bit. Once she gained her balance, she went over to his basket, picking her son up, knowing what he wanted. She walked back to the best and sat down down next to her sleeping husband. She unlaced her shift in the front and brought her son closer.

He latched down on her nipple and began to drink happily. She smiled down at him fondly, glancing over at her husband as he slowly began to wake up. He hummed at the sight before him, sitting up and placing a kiss on his wife's shoulder.

" **I am hunting today with some men. I will have Ser Jorah in here to keep you company. Your sister had asked a few days ago to go to the market with your handmaidens,** " he spoke in his deep voice as he gazed down at their son.

Natheriya nodded, " **Have Aggo and Rakharo to go with them. It will calm me to know they have them along.** "

" **Of course.** "

She turned her head, placing her lips on his. The kiss was slow and sweet, ending when Rhaego finished feeding and whined for his mother's attention. Natheirya pulled away from the kiss, giggling down at her son. Drogo chuckled and stood from the bed, moving around as he dressed for the hunt.

He bent down and kissed the foreheads of his wife and baby boy before he left the tent. A few minutes later, the exiled Westerosi knight came in. The two talked about Westeros and how it was when her family ruled the Seven Kingdoms. They talked of many other things, such as the Free Cities. When she had asked about his family and house, it became clear to Natheriya that the man thought of her and her sister as his daughters. She'd never truly known what it was like to have one. She was very young, too young to really remember her mad father. Natheriya realized herself that she thought of Ser Jorah as a father and vowed to protect him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! I would have updated sooner, but I was trying to figure out how this chapter would go. I have been a bit distracted by school, but I hope to update more regularly. Anyway, please leave reviews and enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of GRRM's characters or his plot. I only own my ocs and twist to the original plot.**

* * *

They stayed in the current camp for a few weeks in order to assure that Natheriya was healthy enough to ride. It was taking a while to recover, but Natheriya knew that it was normal after having her first birth. Drogo, on the other hand, thought differently. He was worried for his wife, not knowing if it would be a good idea to have any more children in the future.

The night before they were to leave for another camp, Natheriya was able to join everyone for dinner. She wore a dress of similar style to that on her wedding to Drogo. It was red with black dragon scale designs. Her hair tumbled down her back in loose curls, braids wrapping around the crown of her head. She was exquisite. A true dragon.

As she walked out of her shared tent with her husband, the already noisy Dothraki seemed to become even louder. They all cheered for their Khaleesi as she made her way toward them. Drogo caught sight of his wife and felt pride. His wife was strong, fighting death and sickness.

He stood, taking long strides toward her. She let out a squeal of excitement and surprise as he wrapped his arms around her, picking her off the ground. His hands rested below her bottom, gripping the underside of her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs locking around his waist. Their eyes met and Natheriya smiled down at him lovingly. A laugh escaped her lips as Drogo raised an arm in the air, shouting in joy. His bloodriders laughed, teasing their Khal as the rest of the camp cheered again before resuming their previous activities.

The once regular feast turned into a celebration. Some of the male warriors became so aroused by the dancing women, they took them in front of everyone, pleasured moans from both men and women filled the air along with the music and voices. Natheriya sat on her husband's lap as she ate and drank her favorite foods for the first time since her son's birth. She tried to ignore Drogo's kisses littering her neck as she spoke with Ser Jorah and her sister.

"King Robert has died. Killed by a boar while drunk and hunting," Ser Jorah informed her and Daenerys.

Nath raised her eyebrows, sharing a look with her sister. "So, the usurper died in a hunting accident? We're talking about the same man, who killed Rhaegar?" A slight amusement filled her eyes and Dany noticed, nudging her sister slightly.

Jorah's lips twitched a bit at the corners. He nodded in response, "Yes. However, my sources tell me that they believe the wine had something in it. They suspect someone close to him did it."

"Do they have an idea of who did it?" Dany asked in curiosity.

The exiled knight shook his head. Natheriya took a sip of her mead, closing her eyes slightly as her husband reached a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Ser Jorah raised his eyebrows, sharing a glance with Daenerys as they stifled a laugh. "It does not matter who altered the wine. What matters is that he is dead and without him, no more spies or assassins will be sent our way," she said.

"That is true, Khaleesi, but now his son, Joffrey, is on the throne with his wife, Cersei Lannister, acting as Queen Regent," Jorah finished.

Natheriya felt her blood boil at the name. She hated the Lannisters for what they did to her family. Her father was mad, she knew that. She hated him and always will, but her brother, Rhaegar, and goodsister, Elia, were everything to her. They still were, now sharing their place in her heart with Dany, her husband and son, and Ser Jorah. Drogo felt the anger rolling off her in waves. " **Calm yourself, moon of my life,** " he muttered against her skin. He felt her relax slowly, calming herself down per his order.

A few minutes passed before Jorah excused himself. He was teaching Natheriya's bloodriders the common tongue. They had expressed an interest in learning it, especially as a gesture of thanks to the Targaryen sisters learning their language. The sisters bid him goodbye, turning to each other and beginning a conversation. As they spoke, a cry split through the air. It wasn't one to cause any alarm. Everyone continued what they were doing as Atia went over to Daenerys, Natheriya, and Khal Drogo. She held a crying Rhaego in her arms and once they came into view, Drogo stopped his neck kisses, looking up with worry. His wife and her sister stopped talking at once and Natheriya set her horn of mead down and immediately reached for her son.

Atia placed the babe in her arms, curtsying before taking her leave. The Khaleesi tried to calm her son down, cooing softly as she held him. She moved in her husband's lap, turning to sit sideways. Drogo held her steadily on his lap, moving his face closer to his son, smiling down at the small, future warrior. Rhaego's cries calmed, but just a little. Natheriya suspected he was hungry and looked at her sister, silently asking her to undo her dress from around her neck. Dany complied, helping her sister keep most of her chest covered on behalf of not only her, but Drogo as well. She knew her sister's husband wouldn't mind hurting one of his own men if they looked at Natheriya's naked breasts.

Immediately, Rhaego found his mother's nipple and latched down, his cries stopping. The silver-haired Targaryens smiled lovingly down at the boy. Daenerys stood after a couple of minutes, " **I'll let the three of you be. Goodnight**."

Drogo looked up at her and gave her a nod in return, his eyes turning back to his son right after. Natheriya looked up, smiling, "Goodnight, sister." Dany leaned down and placed a kiss on her sister's cheek, turning around and walking to her tent.

* * *

Natheriya looked down at her sleeping son with a smile, humming happily when she felt her husband wrap his arms around her. Drogo's hand moved down her body, grabbing at the fabric of her dress and pulling it up. She knew what he wanted and tilted her head back to look at him. " **Take it slow, please,** " she whispered.

He nodded with a gentle look in his eyes. Placing his lips on hers, he found his way underneath her dress and began to rub her with his large, rough hands. She moaned into his mouth, making him smirk against her lips. He felt her become soaked, bringing his other hand up to the ties of her dress, removing his hand from her core to push the fabric down, watching as it pooled around her feet. His wife turned around, pressing her bare body against his, kissing his chest as she unlaced his pants. He growled appreciatively as she kneeled before him, taking his length in her smaller hands.

Tentatively, as she had never done that before, she placed a kiss on the tip of him. He hissed at the feeling, groaning when she began to give him gently licks before taking him in her mouth. His hand found their way into her hair and he pulled her hair slightly, making her gasp around him. She continued to suck him until he couldn't take it anymore and lifted her from the ground, walking to the bed. He set her down on the blankets underneath, deciding to return the favor.

Natheriya held her breath as he kissed the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer to her dripping center. Looking up at her, he smirked before he placed his mouth upon her, making a long moan slip from her lips as he licked her. She squirmed underneath him, moaning his name. He placed one hand on her lower stomach to limit her movement and continued his ministrations. As soon as he knew she was close, he pulled away, hearing her whine of protest. He made it up to her, though, entering her slowly.

Their pleasured sound mingled as they felt the connection after so long. Their bodies were pressed together, their eyes never leaving each other's, as Drogo gently thrusted into her over and over again. They reached their heights together, whispering the other's names as they came undone. Sweat covered their bodies in a thin layer.

Drogo pulled out of her, rolling to her side and pulling her into his arms. Natheriya rested her head against his chest, smiling contently as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. " **I love you,** " she told him, tilting her head to look at him.

" **I love you,** " he replied, placing a kiss on her forehead before they fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Today was the day where Viserys was going to have a pyre. Reluctantly, Natheriya watched as the Dothraki slaves started to get things ready. She watched as a few had some trouble, smiling kindly as she went over and began to help. They smiled gratefully at her and began a conversation with their Khaleesi.

She continued to help until she heard shouts coming from the center of the camp. Bidding them goodbye, she quickly made her way to the commotion. Ser Jorah was helping Aggo with Rakharo, leading him to his tent. " **What happened?** " She asked one of the men.

" **A rival tribe, Khaleesi, as we were hunting. They threatened you, Khaleesi.** "

" **How bad is it?** "

The man smirked, " **Not bad as you are thinking. He may have gotten injured, but we won.** "

She nodded, looking around and seeing her sister's scared expression. She made her way over to her, pulling her into a hugged. Daenerys started to cry, "I heard what happened! I can't lose him, Nath!"

"Shh," she cooed. "You won't lose him, Daenerys. Rakharo is just fine, don't worry," the Khaleesi pulled away from the hug, brushing her hair from her face.

"He will?" Daenerys asked, hope in her eyes.

Natheriya smiled, "Of course. You love him, don't you?"

Her sister nodded and she kissed her forehead, "Why don't you go to his side and wait until the pyre?" Dany nodded and left her sister, quickly making her way to Rakharo's tent.

Natheriya sighed, rubbing her temple. Her husband was going to be furious.


End file.
